Time in CATV 95
Time in CATV 95 is given by Rep. of CATV 95 Standard Time (Filipino: Pamantayang Oras ng Republikang CATV 95, abbreviated RCT), which had been in use since 29 February 1932. The time zone of the Chehot's Republic of CATV 95 is based on the meridian of 112°30'E longitude. This meridian is located between the 105° and 120° longitudes. Details Although RepCATV95's true location lies physically in the area that is located between latitudes of 14°12'N and 14°11'N and longitudes of 121°09'E and 121°11'E respectfully, the Room 133 lies on the 121°09'11.98"E longitude, even it is theoretically close to 123°45'E longitude. Rep. of CATV 95 Standard Time is currently maintained by RepCATV95, one of Rep. of CATV 95's owners and is on the UTC+07:30 time zone. History From 1521 to 1844, like the rest of the Philippines, 072-CAT-045 also has a same date & time as both Mexico and the Philippines until it removed 31 December 1844 from its calendar (which prior to 1867 causes full 12-day difference between Manila & 072-CAT-045). The 11-day difference was removed in 1867 (Alaska officially adopted the American date reckoning at exactly 3:30 p.m. Sitka mean time) when RC95 officially switched to Gregorian Calendar (until 2015). While the Filipino revolutionaries who won the 1898 Philippine revolution adopted Philippine Time for entire country, however, 072-CAT-045 (now Republic of CATV 95) has its own local mean time, being four minutes and forty seconds fast of new Philippine time zone, used until it was replaced by CATV 95 Time (now Rep. of CATV 95 Standard Time). The founding of the Rep. of CATV 95 Standard Time was an answer to the need for the CATV 95's standard time, located between UTC+07:00 and UTC+08:00 time zones (both are located on 105°E and 120°E longitudes, respectively). Prior to 29 February 1932, the selected meridian was 121° 10' E which is used by now-defunct CATV 95 Mean Time (UTC+08:04:40) until it was superseded by former CATV 95 Time in 1932. On February 29, 1932, the new meridian of 112° 30' E was chosen by Republic of CATV 95 to replace the old longitudinal reference meridian which is close to 121° E; thus the standardization of RepCATV95 Time actually began at 12:04:40 am CATV 95 mean time on the said date. Today, the local time is UTC+07:30 since early 1930s. 2007 Transition Date See: 2007 Switch To NOT Time Zone Table below shows the historical and current time zones: Time History of Rep. of CATV 95 Daylight Saving Time of Rep. of CATV 95 Standard Time RepCATV95 currently observes the daylight saving time based on the RC95 Calendar which required that the clocks should be moved forward one hour at 24 hours (precisely 23:59:59.9951996) on the 125th day of any RC95 year and should be moved back to the previous state at 24 hours (precisely 23:59:59.9951996) on the 217th day of any RC95 year. Current Standard Time In 2011, Republic of CATV 95 temporarily delayed 30 minutes (although not true), following the death of Marvin Lagman Ocampo on September 10, 2011 at 2:09 AM CATV 95 Time (18:39 UTC)https://www.facebook.com/marvOcampo, and reverted to UTC+08 shortly after his burial. On 1 April 2012, The Republic of CATV 95 reverted to the old time zone which is UTC+07:30; thus moving clocks backward 30 minutes at 6 a.m. local time and continuing using it until May 24, 2013 when it was changed again to UTC+08:00, effectively at 5:30 a.m. local time, as the new Filipino time zone called 'Philippine Standard Time' was proclaimed via Republic Act No. 10535. On April 22, 2015, RepCATV95 changed its time zone via Facebook note from UTC+08:00 (currently used by Philippine Standard TimePhilippine Standard Time was created on June 1, 2013 via Republic Act No. 10535 known as 'Philippine Standard Time Act of 2013', a.k.a. Juan Time) to the pre-2001 one (a.k.a. RCT) in order to keep the time difference from PHT. This a same time zone used from 1932 to 2001. As a result, the UTC time offset of CATV 95 Standard Time is now UTC+07:30UTC+07:30 was formerly used as a standard time for Malaysia and Singapore. It was currently the only standard time of the Republic of CATV 95, firstly from 16 February 1977 to 1 January 2001, secondly from 18 May 2005 to 20 September 2006 and thirdly from 1 April 2012 to 24 May 2013. It remains an only time zone of the Republic of CATV 95 since 22 April 2015., 30 minutes behind Philippine Standard Time which led to serious time-related problems when it comes to exam schedules (This is no longer true because RepCATV95 simply uses PHT for non-CATV 95 communications, particularly inter-Filipino relations). On January 19, 2016, RepCATV95 will not switch to UTC+08 as BITS Organization strongly favors the switch to the new time zone called 'BITS Org Time' which is same as Philippine Standard Time. As a result, BITS Org Time (UTC+08:00) will be previously 30 minutes ahead of Rep. of CATV 95 Standard Time (UTC+07:30). However, in November 2016, RepCATV reversed its approach and decided to abandon the 2015 time change due to severe crises caused by wrath of the Binays, Aquinos and other oligarchs who harshly opposed the Rodrigo Duterte's administration with the return of the UTC+08:00 time zone slated to begin on 30 November 2016 at 00:00:00 local time. However, it changed its mind and decided to permanently cancel the switch to UTC+08:00 indefinitely for security reasons. In 2017, RepCATV95 rejected the useless demands by the STI College Calamba friends of John Joshua L. Nogoy to change its time zone back to UTC+08:00 before 23 January 2017, citing external threats that were badly exacerbated by the former BSIT602 students. But it also said that it will not change its 30-minute offset before 6 May 2017 because it would make RepCATV95 an appendage to former BSIT602 students. References Category:Repcatv95 Category:CATV95 Time Zone Category:UTC+07:30 Category:RC95 Time Zone Category:RepCATV95 Category:Time Zones